edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Makita
'Makita '(真喜多, Makita) used to be one of the member's of Kouhei's group and was one of the people behind the murders. Appearance Personality Chronology Wonderful World arc After the crash landing Makita and some of her fellow students follow Kouhei Arita into the jungle. They were seen later talking about their Plane they had seen burning earlier. She suggested going to the ocean, but was told by Hikari that Kouhei was the most reliable guy in the entire academy, and that it would be best to stay with him. Epidemic arc The girls were angry at Kouhei's Group Boy, Ueno and Miyajima. The boys were caught eating foods without doing any work. Makita was one of the girls that dares to confront the boys. Kouhei came out of the jungle and asked the girls for forgiveness. Makita quickly changed her mood from Kouhei's request. They gathered more fruits at Kouhei's found trees. Near a river they found "I saw everything" message on the ground. Makita wonderd if anybody saw anything. Nobody knew the meaning behind it. Kouhei's Group encountered the same message for the next 2 days. Brain Loss arc When Yuki Sakuma told Akira's Group about murders in her group, she was seen during Yuki's flashback when was still alive. Miyajima, Kouhei's Group Boy and Makita were brought to the testing ground by Kouhei and Ueno. Tomo Sugiyama was binded on a rock pillar. Kouhei and Ueno ordered them to kill Tomo. They were confused by that request. Ueno gave the speech about survival of the fittest to the last 3 remaining members. Makita wondered why Tomo? Kouhei simply replied that she already failed the test. Miyajima and Kouhei's Group Boy already stabbed Tomo and she was last. Tomo begged her to stop. Makita didn't want to do it, but Kouhei held Makita's hand and forced her to stab against her will. Kouhei and Ueno were proud with their newest members. Kouhei's Group heard a scream nearby. Kouhei ordered Ueno, Makita, Kouhei's Group Boy and Miyajima to check it up. The group found Yuki and Rion Akagami by a underground pond. Makita asked Rion what is she doing here? Rion informed the group they came here to help them. The group looked very concern when Rion told them her group is 6 people. Yuki and Rion followed the group for a while. Back at the testing ground the group watched as Yuki and Rion had to kill each other with a stone. The boys cheered as they found the fighting very exciting. Yuki and Rion continued the fight until they found an escape route and fled away. Ueno ordered his group to go after them. Miyajima offered to chase after the girls alone. Kouhei's Group Boy and Makita asked Ueno for advice. Ueno had a plan for Akira's Group. After hearing Akira's Group came near their location, they snatched Kanako Oomori from behind. Ueno's plan is to snatch Akira's Group one by one. They planned to kill her if they reached certain distance. Kanako bit Ueno's hand and unrestrained her legs and fled into the tunnel. Makita and Kouhei's Group Boy wanted to chase after her, but Ueno had another idea. The trio encountered Akira's Group again in the tunnel. Ueno hit Kazuma Saji's head with a stone. They attacked Akira's Group until Kouhei ordered them to stop. Ueno and Makita questioned his order, but Kouhei made case because of the swarm of Cyclotosaurus are chasing after them. They fled deeper into the tunnel and Kouhei fell off the cliff. Akira Sengoku came in time to grab Kouhei's hand. Ueno asked Makita to save their leader. Makita was afraid from the cliff. They left Kouhei behind. Miyajima managed to catch up with Maikta and Ueno at the upper forkroad. They saw Akira's Group heading toward the lower forkroad with the flashflood chasing after them. At the last moment they realised the flash flood will consumed them also. Animal Battle arc Her image was briefly seen when Shirou Mariya mentions the people who have died on the island already. Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Kouhei's Group